The objective of this study is to compare the safety and efficacy of Intron A + placebo to the combination of Intron A + Ribavirin for the treatment of chronic hepatitis C in patients who have not previously been treated with interferon. The primary efficacy endpoints are the sustained response rate (based on hepatitis C virus in the serum) at 24 weeks following the end of therapy and the overall response rate.